Ma vie est près des vampires
by MaRiNe21
Summary: Edward est un vampire, il tue encore des humains. Bella est déjà une fille bien particulière que va t-il se passer lorsqu'ils se rencontreront?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou. Me revoilà encore une fois et plutôt que prévu.**

**Bon je me suis encore laissée emporter. Je vais peut être m'attacher les mains...**

**Donc nouvelle histoire avec de nouvelles reviews j'espère. Et c'est ma 1ère hist avec des vampires.  
**

**Cette histoire sera en deux ou trois chapitres, je verrais.**

**J'espère que ca vous plaira.**

**Bisous à toutes les lectrices.  
**

* * *

**POV Edward:**

_Samedi soir:_

Je me tenais dans l'ombre, j'étais à l'abris des lampadaires et aucun humain ne pouvait me repérer. J'étais impatient, je ressentais souvent cette émotion et j'avais appris à l'aimer comme quelque chose faisant partie de moi. Il ne me restait plus grand chose à ressentir à par ça et la satisfaction, je n'étais plus qu'un vampire et cette condition avait fait de moi un monstre. Voilà pourquoi ce soir, je me tenais à l'abris des regards, cherchant quelle âme stupide aurait la bonté de me servir de diner. Je patientais depuis 45 minutes lorsque mon ouïe distingua un bruit de pas qui venait vers moi. Ce son était léger, _« Sans doute une jeune fille »._ Pensais-je en me léchant les babines, et je pouvais déjà sentir l'empressement dans ses mouvements. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à être dehors aussi tard et cette idée m'arracha un sourire sadique. _« La pauvre, je vais la tuer le seul soir où elle s'était décidée à sortir tard. Comme c'est dommage »._ Mes pensées m'agaçaient car il était clair que je ne ressentais aucunes émotions pour les humains et je n'aimais pas que mon esprit divague alors que j'allais manger. Je pouvais maintenant entendre ses pensées, qui étaient tout aussi banales que pour n'importe quel autre être humain. « _Pathétique »._ Pensais-je en secouant la tête. J'avais appris à en faire abstraction lorsque je mangeais mais elles m'horripilaient toujours autant avant l'attaque.

Elle venait de passer devant moi sans faire attention, et je pouvais entendre le battement de son cœur, sentir son sang chaud, rien que de le percevoir me fit gronder. J'avais du gronder un peu trop fort car elle ralentie l'allure, cherchant à comprendre ce bruit. _« Désolée mais il est trop tard pour toi maintenant»._ Pensais-je alors que je ressentais sa peur. D'un bond agile et gracieux, je me retrouvais derrière elle en même temps que mes crocs se plantèrent dans sa jugulaire, le sang inonda ma bouche et je m'enfonçait encore plus en elle. Elle eut un bref sursaut avant de s'effondrer contre moi.

Pourtant quelque chose clochait mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi. Je ressentais toujours cette satisfaction de me nourrir mais je pouvais aussi percevoir un étrange sentiment de peur. _« Pourquoi je ressens toujours sa peur? ». _Me demandais-je sans chercher de réel explication. _« Tais toi et mange »._ Me répondis je. Je finissais rapidement mon repas, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il clochait avec moi. Je pris le corps inerte dans mes bras et je commençais à me diriger vers ma voiture lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un objet au sol. Il s'agissait d'un livre de bibliothèque, « Huit clos » de Sartre et pourtant j'étais sur que la fille ne venait pas de là-bas et qu'elle n'avait rien dans les mains au moment de mon attaque. _« Alors gros malin, comment il est arrivé ici? Il ne s'est tout de même pas téléporté! ». _Je cherchais une explication, lorsque je me rappelais le sentiment de peur que j'avais ressentis quelques instants plus tôt. Ca ne pouvait pas être la fille que j'avais attaqué car elle était déjà morte, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un m'avait vu sans que je m'en rende compte. Je pestais toujours contre ma stupidité et mon égoïsme qui m'avaient empêché de faire attention aux bruits alentours. _« Dis plutôt que c'est de ta faute et assume ». _Je secouais vivement la tête, je me parlais à moi-même alors que je n'avais plus de conscience et en plus je réussissais à me répondre. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ça pour l'instant, il fallait que je retrouve la personne qui m'avait vue et que je la fasse taire avant qu'elle ne parle à quelqu'un.

J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ses soucis en plus alors que je retournais au lycée dans deux jours, j'avais un peu la poisse sur ce coup là. Je me mis en chasse, cherchant frénétiquement l'odeur qui était toujours présente dans l'air. Je venais d'arriver devant un grand bâtiment qui devait être la bibliothèque mais l'odeur avait disparu, elle s'était volatilisée. Je me sentis déçu sans comprendre pourquoi, ce n'était pas comme si cette proie allait m'échapper. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers ma voiture et j'allais me débarrasser du corps qui encombrait mon coffre. Je retournais à mon appartement, après cette sale besogne, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que le jour se lève pour pouvoir retourner à ma traque. Je pris mon temps sous la douche, repassant en boucle les évènements de la soirée, cherchant à comprendre comment je n'avais pu entendre la deuxième personne arriver. Je m'installais devant mon piano et je me laissais envahir par ce nouveau sentiment qui m'habitait, la déception. Je ne le connaissais pas et je ne le comprenais pas mais il me rendait un peu plus vivant et je voulais encore le ressentir. Je jouais pendant 5 heures sans m'arrêter, n'ayant aucun problème de fatigue, je pouvais me le permettre.

_Dimanche:_

Le jour se leva enfin et j'eus encore une fois la satisfaction de constater que le ciel était encombré de nuage. J'enfilais ma veste et je retournais vers la bibliothèque, espérant flairer encore une fois son odeur. Je me mis à rôder dans les quartiers proches, cherchant un indice ou quelque chose qui me mettrait sur la piste mais rien, je ne sentais plus rien. Pour la première fois depuis 90 ans mon nez me faisait défaut et je commençais à enrager d'avoir laissé s'échapper ma proie, ça n'était jamais arrivée. Je continuais à tourner en rond dans la ville jusqu'à ce que j'accepte l'idée que j'avais perdu sa trace et que pour l'instant je ne pouvais rien faire pour la retrouver. Je devais en plus être prêt pour ma rentrée et si je voulais ne pas faire un carnage demain, il allait falloir que je me calme.

Je rentrais à la maison vers 20h et je m'affalais sur le canapé, me laissant envahir par mes pensées. J'étais venu m'installer à Forks, il y a 6 mois et je m'étais récemment décidé à m'inscrire au lycée pour pouvoir occuper mes journées. Après ma transformation, j'étais resté quelque temps avec ma nouvelle famille mais je m'ennuyais vite et ça pouvait vite dégénérer. J'avais beaucoup de mal à calmer mon tempérament surtout lorsque je ne faisais rien. Dans ces cas là, je laissais la colère m'envahir jusqu'à ce que j'explose et que je détruise tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Cette situation avait duré 20 ans jusqu'au jours où la fille du vampire qui m'a transformé a décidé de faire de moi son nouveau jouet. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à m'attirer dans son lit mais rien que son odeur me donnait des envies de meurtres. J'étais parti peu de temps après, j'avais fait un dernier carnage et je m'étais éclipsé pour ne jamais revenir. Après ça, j'avais visité pas mal de lieux, j'avais rencontré beaucoup de vampires et j'avais fini par m'habituer à l'être humain. Je ne tuais maintenant qu'un fois par mois et je retournais chaque année dans un lycée différent. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, j'allais être le petit nouveau de Forks et je savais déjà que cette rentrée serait comme toutes les autres. Je soupirais en me pinçant l'arête du nez, j'avais déjà mal au crâne en pensant à tous ce que j'allais entendre dans la tête de ces lycéens. Je sursautais rapidement lorsque mon réveil sonna, me rappelant que c'était l'heure des cours.

_Lundi:_

Je me garais facilement dans le petit parking de l'école, j'étais en avance et peu de personne était déjà là, ce qui m'arrangeait. Je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat pour récupérer mon emploi du temps ainsi que les feuilles habituelles à faire signer par mes professeurs. Je venais à peine d'ouvrir la porte du bureau qu'une voix nasillarde m'attaqua à l'intérieur de ma propre tête. Et je pouvais entendre que mon dégoût était affiché sur mon front, j'essayais de me calmer et de prendre un attitude amicale mais j'avais des difficulté à passer outre cette voix. Je serrais les poings à m'en briser les phalanges si j'avais pu et avec un sourire charmeur, je me présentais à mon premier cauchemar ambulant.

« Bonjour, je suis Edward Masen. Je devais récupérer des formulaires avant mon premier cours? » Demandais-je d'une voix suave. J'avais réussi à l'éblouir et ses pensées se firent moins cohérentes et moins casse pied. « Oui, bien sur. Le directeur m'avait parlé de vous mais il ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez…euh je vous donne tout de suite les papiers à faire remplir ». Déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise embarrassée. J'avais pu entendre ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu me m'avouer et si elle n'était pas aussi horripilante, j'aurais presque pu en sourire. Elle venait de penser que j'étais sexy et voir son air embarrassé alors qu'elle venait de fantasmer sur un lycéen était assez risible. Bien sur elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir, je n'étais pas un lycéen comme les autres et que j'étais deux fois plus vieux qu'elle.

Après l'avoir remercié, je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours, je trainais les pieds n'étant vraiment pas pressé d'entendre un raz de marée de pensée. Le professeur m'accueillit sobrement et il m'indiqua une place près d'une fille blonde décolorée et beaucoup trop maquillée. Sans même écouter ce qu'elle pensait, j'eus la confirmation de mes soupçons lorsqu'elle rapprocha son siège et qu'elle se pencha vers mon épaule. « Salut. Tu es nouveau? Ca doit être toi car ils ont annoncé qu'un nouvel élève arriverait et comme je ne t'ai jamais vu avant… » Murmura-t-elle en s'écrasant presque sur la table. « Par hasard, tu ne serais pas la fille de Sherlock Holmes? » Lui demandais-je froidement sans même la regarder. « Non. Mon nom de famille, c'est Stanley ». M'apprit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Je secouais la tête j'avais vraiment la poisse car je venais de rencontrer en moins de cinq minutes, mon deuxième cauchemar ambulant. Je commençais à être agacé par ses tentatives de rapprochement et je savais que j'allais bientôt m'énerver, il fallait que je trouve une solution pour m'éloigner d'elle. « Monsieur? J'ai oublié mes lunettes. Est-ce que je pourrais me mettre devant? » Demandais-je en lui faisant un sourire très hypocrite. « Bien sur. Echangez donc votre place avec le petit Newton. » Déclara-t-il alors que le petit Newton me fusillait du regard. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas l'attention que je suscitais auprès des filles et il voulait m'empêcher de prendre sa place de tombeur numéro 1.

J'avais l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur moi et que chaque personne présente dans ce lycée avait des pensées plus pathétiques les unes que les autres. La sonnerie annonça enfin la fin du cours, je me dépêchais de faire signer mon formulaire ensuite je me dirigeais vers mon nouveau lorsqu'une odeur attirant mon attention. Je me postais devant une fenêtre et je fixais mon attention sur le parking, il n'y avait pas grand monde à part quatre étudiants qui se tenaient près d'une voiture. Leur attitude aurait pu passer complètement inaperçu si leurs regards n'étaient pas dirigés sur moi. Je sortais le plus rapidement possible de l' école dans ma situation et je retrouvais le parking complètement vide. Ils voulaient que je les suive, je n'hésitais qu'un instant avant de m'élancer derrière eux. Un instant plus tard, nous étions tous les cinq au milieu de la forêt, ils tenaient devant moi, les deux garçons en position de défense. Je pouvais entendre leurs pensées et j'étais heureux d'avoir ce don pour une fois qu'il m'était utile. _« Pourquoi ils en font tout un plat? Il ne nous attaquera pas. On va devenir une grande famille »._ La plus petite hurlait dans ma tête, sa voix faisait des rebonds dans mon crâne et j'étais déjà épuisé par la quantité de pensées qu'elle avait. Je tournais mon attention vers le seconde fille, une grande blonde qui si tenait près de l'imposant homme des cavernes. _« Pourquoi ne nous attaque-t-il pas? Il n'y pas eu de vrai combat depuis longtemps et j'ai envie de me détendre ». _Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle avait l'air aussi coriace que moi et j'aurais été plus qu'heureux de me battre contre elle.

Avant d'avoir pu écouter les pensées des deux hommes, quelque chose ou quelqu'un me percuta. Je fus violemment projeté contre un arbre, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et je passais moi-même à l'attaque. L'affrontement dura quelques minutes avant que Rosalie s'interposa entre son mari et moi. _« Dis donc, j'en apprends des choses grâce à …Alice. Merci de tes pensées »._ Elle souria, elle parvenait à comprendre ce que je ne disais pas et je ne voyais pas comment elle pouvait faire. Elle se plaça en face de moi alors que les trois se rapprochaient, Alice était souriante, Jasper, son mari, semblait inattentif mais la tension qui l'habitait me prouva le contraire. Emmett, lui paraissait ravi de s'être battu et il allait me demander de recommencer quant à Rosalie, elle, elle était excitée. « Salut Edward. Tu dois avoir compris qui nous sommes et sache que malgré l'accueil qu'Emmet vient de te faire nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer ». Pépia la petite Alice toujours souriante. « Euh merci. Tu es toujours aussi souriante? » Elle hocha vivement la tête. « Est-ce que tu pourrais baisser le volume de tes pensées car je crois que je vais avoir une migraine ». Elle souria encore plus alors que les autres nous regardaient perplexes mais elle ralentit quand même son flux de pensée et je l'en remerciais. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne peux pas avoir de migraine ». Je la regardais en haussant les épaules sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait compris ce que je voulais dire.

« Désolé, mec de t'avoir agressé comme ça. Mais pour ma défense, c'était une occasion en or de se battre et enfin tu as dragué ma femme ». C'était vraiment un homme des cavernes et je ne voyais pas quand j'avais dragué sa femme à moins qu'il n'est pris mon sourire pour une avance. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler à cette idée, il était aussi paranoïaque qu'un chiwawa chez le toiletteur. « C'est oublié à une condition». Il haussa un sourcil perplexe. « Ne t'imagine plus jamais que je cherche à draguer ta femme. Elle est très belle mais je ne chercherais jamais à me battre pour une femme ». Il hocha la tête solennellement et je remarquais que j'appréciais déjà cette famille. « Bon allé, on retourne en cours. Ca être l'heure du déjeuner et personne ne veut laisser Bella manger toute seule quand même? » Demanda Alice sournoisement alors que tous hochaient négativement la tête. Je la regardais pour qu'elle m'explique mais elle secoua les épaules en signe de _« tu verras bien » _et on se dirigea rapidement vers le self. Je me demandais qui était cette fille? Et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait de si particulier pour être amie avec des vampires.

* * *

**Alors je mérite des reviews ou pas? Vous voulez la suite?**

**Il y aura peut être un lemon plus tard, encore une fois ce sera selon mon inspiration.**

**Sinon dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon idée pour OS Examen. ( D'autres chapitres en forme d'OS?)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou. Il me reste quelques jours de vacances donc je commence par poster ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à Chipie pour sa review. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra. A bientôt.**

**Merci à Malillice ainsi que pr ton avis sur mon profil :) . Bye**

**Merci à Edemangel, voilà la suite. Je pense avoir mieux corrigé mes fautes cette fois-ci mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je vais faire un effort et merci en tout cas pour ta review. A bientôt j'espère.**

**Merci à toutes les autres qui m'ont laissés une review (et à qui j'ai rèp normalement) ou à celles qui sont juste passées par là.**

**  
A bientot**

* * *

POV Edward:

Nous nous approchions rapidement du réfectoire lorsqu'une forte odeur me cloua sur place. J'avais reniflé cette odeur pendant des jours et aujourd'hui elle m'apparaissait encore plus forte qu'auparavant. J'entrais rapidement dans le self alors que les autres continuaient de me fixer, seule Alice fronçait les sourcils. Je scannais rapidement la salle à la recherche de cette odeur, quand mon regard tomba sur une petite brune qui me tournait le dos. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants de répit car maintenant que je l'avais trouvé, je ne l'allais la laisser partir en un seul morceau. Je m'avançais le plus normalement possible pour m'assurer que c'était bien elle, la même fille que ce soir là mais Alice se mit sur mon chemin en sifflant assez fort pour être menaçante sans pour autant être entendue des autres. _« N'y pense même pas Edward. Tu es nouveau ici alors tu n'es pas encore au courant mais Bella est notre amie et tu ne l'as toucheras pas. » _Grinça-t-elle alors que les autres faisaient barrage. _« Vraiment? Tu me menaces pour une humaine? C'est touchant. Et à part être un bon repas, elle a quoi de plus que les autres? »_ Demandais-je, simulant un quelconque intérêt pour cette conversation. _« Elle est notre amie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en apprendre plus donc je t'avertis, bas les pattes ainsi que les crocs ». _Termina-t-elle, visiblement satisfaite d'elle-même. J'allais répliquer qu'elle pouvait toujours courir mais vu qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse de ma part, elle était partie, accompagnée des autres.

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table et je me glissais à côté d'Emmett. Bella et les filles étaient en train de discuter vigoureusement de leur prochaine sortie ce week-end alors qu'Emmett et Jasper faisaient des plans pour leur prochaine sortie camping. _**« Des idiots. Si ils étaient vraiment amis avec elle, ils ne lui cacheraient pas leur vraie nature ». **_Pensais-je en secouant la tête. Alice se retourna vivement vers moi et elle me transperça du regard, elle semblait blessée mais je ne comprenais pas par quoi. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour percevoir mes idées et ça commençait à me taper légèrement sur le système surtout qu'elle semblait tout entendre et comprendre de moi. Je lui renvoya un regard peu amène qui ne parut pas la troubler outre mesure. Bella suivit le regard d'Alice et elle se crispa lorsqu'elle rencontra mon regard. J'étais satisfait de voir de la peur s'infiltrer en elle, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et je pouvais déjà imaginer son sang caressant ma gorge. Elle faisait maintenant des allés et retours entre Alice et moi et j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais rien. _**« Comment ça rien? Triple idiot. Peut être qu'elle pense moins que la moyenne mais elle doit bien penser quelque chose ». **_Me gronda ma nouvelle conscience. Je la fixais, cherchant à entendre ses pensées dérisoires, lorsque j'entendis le rire aigu d'Alice. Elle semblait amuser par la situation alors que moi-même je commençais à perdre patience. Bella continuait de ma regarder mais elle semblait plus perplexe qu'effrayée maintenant. J'étouffais un grognement de frustration puis je partis le plus rapidement possible vers le parking.

_« Tu ne devrais pas être frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre. Ce n'est pas grave ». _Souffla Alice qui se tenait juste derrière moi. Je pouvais voir que les autres se rapprochaient vivement cherchant à comprendre quelle mouche nous avait piqué tous les deux. Elle leur demanda de rester un peu à l'écart avec Bella, elle savait dans quel état d'esprit j'étais mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne me comprenait pas. Je pouvais percevoir le regard de Bella sur moi, je devenais de plus en plus tendu à la sentir si près de moi sans pouvoir la goûter. La bête à l'intérieur de moi commençait à se faire entendre. _« Alice tu ne comprends pas. Je m'en fiche de ne pas entendre ses pensées, je m'en fiche d'elle. C'est un repas pour moi et je compte bien la déguster. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis frustré en ce moment, c'est que je ne peux pas la tuer comme je voudrais ». _Lui expliquais-je calmement. J'aperçus Rosalie qui emmena Bella à l'intérieur de l'établissement alors qu'Emmett et Jasper revenaient vers nous. Alice avait toujours son regard rivé au mien mais contrairement aux autres elle ne semblait pas fâcher ou sur la défensive. _« Edward. Je savais que tu viendrais et si j'avais eu un doute sur la survie de Bella, tu serais déjà en pièce à l'heure qu'il est. Alors je ne m'inquiètes pas pour elle, ce qui me dérange plus c'est ta piètre opinion de toi-même »._ Elle se rapprocha de moi alors que j'avais un mouvement de recul, elle s'arrêta et me regarda avec une once de tristesse. _« Tu comprendras bientôt et ce jour là, nous serons tous là »._ Plus elle parlait et plus j'étais perdu. **« **_**Elle m'empêche de manger et en plus elle me fait des devinettes, elle va m'achever avec ces bêtises ».**_ Je secouais ma tête pour me débarrasser de mes stupides pensées qui continuaient de m'envahir. L'être humain était entrain de m'intoxiquer et je ne pouvais certainement pas éradiquer la race humaine pour ma propre santé mentale.

Je ne voulais plus rester en cours et j'en avais marre d'entendre ma conscience ainsi qu'Alice me dire ce que j'étais capable de faire ou non. Depuis 90 ans de misérable existence, je savais de quoi j'étais capable et encore plus ce que je voulais. Et en ce moment ce que je voulais le plus, c'était son sang, la voir crier jusqu'à s'étouffer, ressentir ses émotions en moi. J'allais devoir m'attaquer au problème de ses gardes du corps et rapidement. Je les saluais d'un geste rapide et je rentrais chez moi. Je m'affalais sur le canapé, jamais une humaine ne m'avait causé de soucis et pourtant j'attirais souvent les ennuis. _**« Oui mais la plupart du temps tu as le droit de les manger après alors que là tu vas devoir te contenter de tes ongles. Savoure les ». **_La ferme. En plus de l'humaine voilà que ma conscience venait de ressusciter et vu la place qu'elle était en train de prendre, j'allais bientôt devoir lui donner un prénom. _**« J'aime bien Jépéto si ça t'intéresse ».**_ Je poussais un fort grognement et après un geste rageur qui envoya valser la table basse contre le mur, je m'installais face à mon piano. Je jouais depuis toujours et j'aimais me retrouver face à cet instrument, juste lui et moi. Le plus souvent mes doigts glissaient d'eux-mêmes sur les touches et à chaque fois la mélodie que je jouais, me calmait. Ce soir, je me laissais entrainer par le son et la dextérité d'une mélodie* qui m'avait toujours laissé essoufflé. Elle me rendait toujours plus puissant et satisfait, des sentiments que j'avais appris à aimer, et cette mélodie m'apaisait en même temps car elle me permettait de m'exprimer comme je le voulais. Je continuais de jouer ce morceau alternant parfois avec une mélodie plus calme et lyrique*.

J'entendais par moment la sonnerie de mon téléphone mais je n'avais pas envie d'être sociable et je savais d'avance que c'était Alice qui me harcelait. Je continuais de jouer, accélérant de plus en plus, me laissant emporter comme jamais par ce son et cette odeur. _**« Quelle odeur? »**_ Bonne question Jépéto, quand j'ai la réponse je te sonne. Mes mouvements s'arrêtèrent d'un coup alors que je ressentais un sentiment d'attaque. Au moment où je compris ce qui était en train de se passer, ma porte explosa sous la puissance du coup et Alice chercha à m'atteindre au cou. Je la repoussais contre le mur du salon mais Rosalie m'attaqua aussitôt, cherchant à prendre appuie sur mon dos pour me mordre. Je ne comprenais pas ce changement de situation surtout que je n'avais pas encore établit de plan pour attaquer leur amie. J'attrapais ses jambes qui étaient autour de ma taille et je la cognais contre le parquet. Un coup me frappa les côtes et je devinais qu'Alice venait de se relever, j'essayais de la repousser mais Rosalie s'était réinstallée sur mon dos. Je poussais un fort sifflement lorsque Alice me mordit le bras, je l'attrapais par les poignets la forçant à me regarder. Jusqu'ici elle avait été assez forte pour me comprendre, et j'avais le droit de savoir pourquoi je me faisais attaquer par deux tigresses dans mon appartement. Elle se recula, cherchant à comprendre un élément confus, elle retint Rosalie et celle-ci partit se plaindre dans les bras de son mari.

« Où est Bella? » M'attaqua Alice qui ne s'était pas encore détendue. « Je n'en sais rien. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle allait en cours avec vous et puis tu m'as interdit de l'approcher ». Elle grogna, faisant fi de ma tentative pour la convaincre de mon innocence. « Comme si ça allait t'arrêter. Alors désolée de t'avoir perturbé dans tes occupations mais je dois te dire qu'elle a disparu ». Comment ça mon repas a disparu? Elle n'est pas aussi rapide quand même. « Edward, arrête de penser à ta nourriture. Je sais que tu connais son odeur par cœur et puis plus on sera nombreux, plus vite on pourra la retrouver ». Elle essayait de m'amadouer avec une petite moue assez spectaculaire. Je me tournais vers les autres, qui semblaient plutôt résignés. « Bien mais j'aurais le droit de jouer avec elle après? » Tentais-je. « NON ». Ils avaient tous crié et j'étais maintenant sur de ne plus avoir une seule occasion de la manger. Nous étions partis rapidement, et nous nous étions dispersés. Alice et Rosalie s'occupaient des rues de Port Angeles, Emmett essayait un peu plus loin sur Seattle alors que Jasper et moi, étions à sa recherche dans la forêt. _**« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est partie faire une balade de santé toute seule dans la forêt? »**_ Je n'avais aucune idée sur ses intentions mais je savais que ce n'était pas normal de ne plus percevoir son odeur. Après 15 min de recherche, personne n'avait réussi à sentir sa trace et je savais que les filles devenaient de plus en plus inquiètes. J'accélérais l'allure lorsque cette senteur si particulière me frappa mais ce n'étais pas ça qui m'avait arrêté, elle n'était pas seule. Elle était un aimant à vampire et elle n'attirait pas que les vampires qui voulaient devenir amis avec elle.

Je me dirigeais droit vers son odeur, j'étais guidé par mon instinct, je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'avoir à ma place. Pour la première fois et depuis longtemps, j'étais envahit par un sentiment d'urgence et il prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Avant même d'avoir compris moi-même mes intentions, je me jetais à la tête du vampire qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était rapide et fort mais j'étais comme possédé et chacun de mes gestes avaient pour but de le tuer. Je voulais sa mort, je voulais la mort d'un être de la même race que moi et qui avait la même alimentation. Je repoussais mes interrogations pour les mettre avec Jépéto au fond de mon crâne. Il grimpait rapidement aux arbres, prenant appuis sur l'un d'entre eux, pour me percuter, j'avais pu parer le coup à temps. Il m'agrippa par les épaules et je voyais ses crocs à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses yeux étaient noirs, ne révélant que la folie qui le possédait. Je crochetais mes deux mains autour de son cou et après plusieurs pressions violentes, j'entendis ses os se briser, je voyais ses yeux se révulser alors qu'il cherchait encore à se battre. J'entendis alors les autres arriver, Jasper avait du les avertir et j'étais soulager de ne pas avoir à m'occuper de ça tout seul. « On prend le relais, mec ». Dis Emmett en me donnant un coup d'épaule viril. Je savais qu'il cherchait à me détendre mais je ne pouvais pas relâcher la tension qui m'habitait.

J'avais tué un vampire pour une humaine, une humaine que je voulais manger qui plus est. Je me plongeais dans mes pensées, cherchant à comprendre, ce qui n'allait pas chez moi et ce qui pouvait me perturber à ce point à part la présence de Jépéto. Un puissant cri de détresse me ramena dans la forêt, un cri de douleur qui m'oppressa instinctivement. J'entendais Alice et Rosalie qui cherchaient à rassurer Bella mais celle-ci s'accrochait de plus en plus à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle tremblait de peur et de douleur, son bras droit était cassé et elle avait pas mal d'écorchures sur les jambes là où son pantalon s'était déchiré. Les filles continuaient de s'approcher alors qu'elle avait arrêté de crier mais maintenant elle répétait inlassablement « non, non… » sans qu'aucunes phrases cohérentes ne soient dites. Alice me jeta un regard suppliant, elle cherchait encore mon aide mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus par rapport à elles. Elles étaient ses amies et moi, j'étais le vampire, qui avait tué une femme devant elle alors je ne pense pas gagner le combat. Elle continuait de me supplier et elle murmurait des « s'il te plait », j'hésitais, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elles, et je m'asseyais devant Bella qui avait les yeux fermés. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ne veuille plus nous voir maintenant et j'étais tout à fait enclin à la laisser là mais Alice semblait à la limite de la crise de nerf et elle m'en voudrait, c'était sur. Je m'installais sur mes talons, et je tendais doucement ma main pour toucher ses cheveux, je ne m'étais pas encore aperçu qu'ils étaient aussi épais et j'étais bizarrement satisfait par ce que je ressentais. Je remettais une mèche derrière son oreille alors qu'elle se crispait un peu plus. _« Si elle continue comme ça, elle va bientôt se péter les jointures en plus »._ Je n'avais pas entendu Emmett et Jasper revenir mais j'étais bien d'accord avec lui, elle était déjà salement amochée, il fallait qu'elle arrête maintenant. Je décrochais ses minuscules doigts de l'arbre, je l'entendis suffoquer, et ce son m'oppressa un peu plus sans comprendre pourquoi. _« Bella, c'est nous. Il faut que tu te calmes, tout le monde veut t'aider mais pour ça tu dois te calmer. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le promet ». _Elle agrippa mon poignet et je l'attrapais le plus doucement possible. Je passais un bras sous ses jambes et un autre dans son dos, et alors que je la soulevais, elle posa sa tête dans mon cou. J'essayais de faire abstraction de son côté alimentaire, pour me concentrer juste sur la chaleur qui émanait de son petit corps contre le mien.

_« Il faut qu'elle voit Carlisle. Je l'ai appelé, il nous attend déjà ». _Déclara Alice alors que tout le monde se mettait rapidement en route. Je me retrouvais devant une grande bâtisse moderne et avant d'avoir pu m'extasier devant ce luxe, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un couple de vampires. Bella ne voulait plus décrocher ses mains de ma chemise, même pour laisser Carlisle l'examiner. Elle recommença à sangloter bruyamment, je baissais mon regard impuissant et je laissais ma main caresser ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas si ça l'aidait mais en tout cas pour moi, ça calmer la boule qui avait élu domicile dans mon estomac. _« Est-ce que tu peux la monter dans la chambre d'ami? Je vais devoir l'endormir pour l'aider à se reposer ». _Il partit dans une pièce adjacente alors qu'Alice m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre. Elle m'ouvrit la porte mais elle repartit rapidement sans que j'ai eu le temps de la remercier. J'installais Bella sur le lit et je me glissais naturellement contre elle dans son dos. Je lui murmurais un air de musique en attendant Carlisle qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il lui administra rapidement le calmant puis il repartit chercher tout ce qui lui fallait pour la soigner._ « Ne me laisse pas ». _Murmura-t-elle déjà à moitié endormie. Je souris devant le reste de témérité qui lui restait dans cette situation. « _Je suis là. Dors »._ J'avais besoin de la rassurer et tout ces changements commençaient à me faire paniquer. _**« Tu crois ? » **_Ricana ma fichue conscience qui venait de se réveiller. Je la maintenais contre moi, ne sachant plus très bien ce que je devais faire. _**« Je verrais à son réveil**_ ». Pensais-je en l'écoutant respirer. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à avoir des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

**Tout ce qui est écrit en gras sont les pensées d'Edward.**

**Sinon j'avais fini d'écrire ce chapitre vendredi mais je n'ai pas réussi à le poster donc me voilà que maintenant.**

***Très belles musiques de:**

**- Jonathan Cain : « Back to the innocence ».**

**- Giovanni Mirabassi : « Je chante pour passer le temps ».**


	3. Chapter 3

** D'abord désolée du retard pour ce chapitre, mais l'inspiration m'a fuit donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.**

**Je ne suis pas contente de ce que j'ai écrit pour cette fin donc jspr que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Bye**

**Et merci à "Bien" pour sa review.  
**

* * *

**POV Edward:**

Je descendais les escaliers en proie à mes propres démons, je n'avais pas besoin de faire attention à l'endroit où j'allais. Instinctivement mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'au canapé du salon, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la décoration à mon arrivée mais maintenant je pouvais dire que chaque détail avait été choisi avec attention. Deux canapés se situaient l'un en face de l'autre alors que deux fauteuils étaient à côté face à la télévision, des cadres de différentes tailles mettaient un peu de couleurs sur les murs très clairs. Je laissais mon regard errer dans ce grand espace même si je sentais les regards de tous les membres de cette famille sur moi, je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, je pouvais même dire que je m'en fichais. Je tentais de me calmer et le seul moyen qui me venait à l'esprit était de me concentrer sur des détails futiles comme le cadre près de la télévision qui était de travers ou encore les traces de doigts que je pouvais apercevoir sur la baie vitrée. Je soupirais de frustration puis je me tournais enfin vers eux, Rosalie me montrait les crocs et à mon avis si Emmett ne lui enserrait pas la taille, elle se serait jetée sur moi et avec plaisir en plus, Jasper lui paressait concentré sur un point imaginaire alors qu'Alice semblait tourmentée. Je pouvais entendrais des pas à l'étage ainsi que des chuchotements dans la chambre de Bella, je me doutais que Carlisle cherchait à la soigner. Je m'installais finalement dans l'un des fauteuils et j'attendais que quelqu'un se lance pour parler le premier.

- On aurait du lui dire depuis le début. On est amis tous les cinq depuis tellement longtemps et pourtant on a fait que lui mentir. Grogna Alice en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur la table en bois, qui s'effondra instantanément.

- Alice, fait attention au mobilier s'il te plait. Il n'y pas tant de magasins de décoration dans le coin. S'exclama celle qui devait être la femme de Carlisle.

- Oui, Esmée. Je suis juste énervée contre mon incapacité, je n'ai rien vu, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi je sers? Demanda-t-elle plus elle que pour obtenir une vraie réponse.

Jasper se pencha vers elle et celle-ci instinctivement se réfugia dans ses bras, Jasper tentait de la rassurer et j'étais perturbé de voir autant d'émotions passer entre eux.

- Ok, alors est ce que je peux poser une question qui me semble intéressante? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement? Demandais-je avait frustration.

Je me concentrais sur la respiration de Bella que j'entendais à l'étage, elle était régulière mais je l'entendais bouger souvent même si Carlisle avait tenté d'immobiliser son bras. Ils étaient arrivés tous les deux dans le salon quelques instants plus tôt et je fus encore une fois étonné de voir l'alchimie qui s'écoulait entre eux deux.

- Je vais tâcher de t'expliquer du mieux que je peux. Alors ca va faire 6 ans qu'on a emménagé dans cette maison, au début on ne s'est pas vraiment mêlé aux autres, par exemple je faisais mon travail puis je rentrais à la maison et pour les autres c'était un peu pareil. Sauf que un an après notre arrivée, Alice est revenue surexcitée à la maison en disant qu'elle l'avait enfin rencontrée et qu'elles avaient pu parler toutes les deux. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait et on a demandé à Alice de nous expliquer. Vas y ma chérie à toi d'expliquer ce moment de notre histoire.

J'étais accroché à leur histoire et pour la première fois depuis un nombre interminable d'année, je ressentais de l'impatience, je voyais même Jasper qui me regardait avec un petit sourire narquois comme si il savait.

- Bien, il faut revenir une semaine avant ce moment là, j'avais souvent des visions mais c'était plus des visions marrantes que des trucs importants, ils nous arrivaient pas grand-chose à l'époque. Enfin bref, ce jour là j'ai eu la vision de l'arrivée d'une jeune fille, mes visions étaient plus hachurées qu'à l'accoutumée mais je savais que ce que je voyais était important. Alors durant une semaine je me suis concentrée, j'ai cherché à comprendre ce qu'elle avait de spéciale, je l'ai épié, j'ai scruté le moindre de ses faits et gestes jusqu'à ce que je comprenne enfin.

Elle se leva d'un bond puis elle se posta devant la fenêtre, elle était en train de sourire et je l'entendais, elle se rappelait le jour de leur rencontre et de tout ce qui s'en était suivi ensuite.

- Dès que je m'approchais trop d'elle, mes visions disparaissaient comme si je n'avais jamais eu cette faculté particulièrement et bien que je ne pouvais pas ou ne voulais pas encore en parler aux autres. En un sens, je voulais garder cette nouvelle pour moi toute seule, je voulais la rencontrer d'abord et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle avait 12 ans et je voulais être avec elle sauf que je ne ressemblais pas vraiment à une gamine vu qu'on avait déjà la même apparence qu'aujourd'hui. Pourtant j'ai tenté le coup, elle avait l'habitude de se promener toute seule même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et un jour je suis tombée sur elle « par hasard », elle n'a pas fait de commentaire sur mon apparence et on a discuté pendant des heures. Le soir j'ai raconté à tout le monde cette rencontre et on a demandé à Jasper d'utiliser son don mais même lui ne pouvait rien faire contre elle alors on a décidé qu'on devrait prendre soin d'elle.

Carlisle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il allait prendre la suite.

- Elle n'a jamais posé de questions sur notre apparence et elle est devenue comme notre fille, Alice était tellement surexcitée d'être amie avec elle puis Rosalie est aussi tombée sous son charme. Finalement comme son père n'est pas vraiment présent dans sa vie, elle est venue quand elle voulait, elle pouvait passer une journée comme une semaine à la maison. Nous avons tout fait pour la protéger mais il faut croire qu'on est aussi utile que de simples humains.

- Vous les êtes les seuls à avoir des dons? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Jasper et Alice.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, je ne savais pas très bien ce que je devais leur révéler sur moi. Alice me gratifia d'un petit sourire d'encouragement, elle ne trahirait pas mon secret mais elle me laissait l'opportunité de me confier. J'allais le faire lorsque une odeur me fit tourner la tête, elle était debout dans les escaliers. Elle était magnifique, je n'avais jamais pensé ça d'une humaine mais je savais que c'était vrai pour elle. C'est long cheveux bruns encadrés son visage en porcelaine, elle était trop pale mais elle paressait sur d'elle, c'était aussi la première fois que j'étais intimidée. Alice fut plus rapide que moi et elle se jeta à sa rencontre mais instinctivement Bella fit un pas en arrière, je voyais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu blesser Alice mais son corps et ses instincts prenaient le dessus. Alice s'arrêta juste devant elle, elle était blessée mais elle tachait de faire passer ce sentiment en second plan, voilà pourquoi je ne m'encombrais pas d'humains car ils rendent notre vie beaucoup plus compliqué. Je me levais à mon tour en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella, elle était accrochée à la rambarde comme si sa vie en dépendait, je ne comprendrais jamais rien à tout cela.

- Bon, j'ai été ravi d'écouter votre histoire mais maintenant que tout ça est terminé, je vais retourner dans mon appartement. Dis je en me détournant.

- Attends. M'appela Bella en posant le pied sur une autre marche.

J'entendais les hurlements d'Alice dans ma tête mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, ce n'était quand même pas de ma faute si Bella les repoussait? Toute la famille souffrait à cette instant et je ressentais moi-même une pointe de culpabilité, je ne pouvais pas m'immiscer dans cette famille et pourtant j'aurais aimé en faire partie.

- Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais est ce que tu pourrais me ramener chez moi? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix comme si elle était fautive de tout ce chaos enfin elle était un peu responsable quand même.

- Non, tu ne peux pas partir Bella, on ne sait pas combien il y en avait et si il y en a d'autres ils pourront te retrouver facilement alors tu dois rester avec nous. Tonna Alice, elle planifiait déjà tout un tas de scénario pour la garder auprès d'eux même si elle ne le voulait pas.

- Alice a raison Bella. On prendra soin de toi, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de nous, on ne te fera jamais de mal. Déclara Esmée, celle-ci affichait une mine aussi triste que sa fille.

Bella semblait perplexe et d'un coup, je pus voir son visage se détendre, c'était vraiment très frustrant d'ignorer tout de ses pensées.

- Vous croyez que j'ai peur de vous? Je n'aurais jamais peur de vous et je sais que vous avez toujours tout fait pour prendre soin de moi, la seule chose que je regrette aujourd'hui c'est que vous n'ayez pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me dire votre secret. On se connait depuis 5 ans et pourtant vous avez toujours agis comme si on était semblable, vous m'avez mentis certes pour me protéger mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Dit elle en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux me suppliaient de lui accorder cette faveur avec une prière muette.

Je ne fus pas dupe de ce qu'elle me demandait.

- Bien, c'est d'accord tu peux rester à la maison mais sache que si je te tue, ce sera de ta faute.

Rosalie émit un grondement furieux alors qu'Alice me montrait les crocs, je commençais à apprécier cette famille qui faisait tout pour protéger un des leur même si je ne savais pas où tout ça allait m'amener. Je ne voyais aucune objection à ce qu'elle vienne dormir à la maison enfin mis à part sa survie mais je n'en étais pas encore au point de m'inquiéter pour elle. **« Alors pourquoi tu l'as défendu? Pourquoi tu l'as porté? Et pourquoi tu restes fixé sur le battement de son cœur? » **La voix narquoise de ma conscience me sortit de mes pensées et je tentais de me bloquer contre ses intrusions. Je devais peut être avouer que je ne voulais plus la manger quoique j'avais encore un doute la dessus.

- Bon on y va? Je dois encore me nourrir si je veux pouvoir te supporter. Dis je acerbe.

- Trop aimable. Chuchota-t-elle.

Sa remarque me fit sourire, elle ne devait pas savoir qu'étant un vampire, je pouvais entendre le moindre chuchotement des alentours et pour me venger j'avais déjà une petite idée sur ce que je pourrais lui faire subir. Un grondement sourd émana de la poitrine d'Alice, Bella se retourna et elle se calma rapidement, elle ne voulait pas que Bella la prenne pour un monstre. Je commençais à avancer rapidement et elle me suivit en disant au revoir à tout le monde. Elle monta en voiture en se tenant le bras, j'aurais aimé lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait mais je me retins. Je lui fis visiter mon appartement qui avait été partiellement détruit et je lui indiquais sa chambre. Elle me regarda perplexe en fixant les dégâts mais je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, je ne voulais pas reparler de tout ça.

- Bon alors, c'est simple, tu ne viens pas dans ma chambre ensuite on ira et on rentrera ensemble de l'école et pour finir tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec eux, tu aurais été plus en sécurité.

Elle se déplaça à travers les débris puis elle s'installa sur le canapé, elle replia ses jambes sous elle alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur le dossier, elle paraissait exténuée.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a 5 ans Alice est venue me parler et pourquoi sa famille m'a adopté si facilement, je sais que je peux compter sur eux mais je leur aies déjà apporter tellement de soucis en plus. Et puis que vous soyez des vampires ou non n'a pas vraiment d'importance, c'est juste je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, c'est comme si tout ce que je croyez vrais venez de voler en éclat. Je dois faire quoi maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Sa voix était faible, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas être près d'elle instantanément, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait en sa présence mais je devenais complètement fou. Je perçus les battements de son cœur, ils étaient réguliers, ils me faisaient penser à une simple mélodie qui arrivait à canaliser toute mon énergie. Son souffle m'oppressa et je ressentis le gout du venin qui s'intensifiait dans ma bouche, je bouillonnais intérieurement et la seule façon de me calmer aurait été d'assouvir mon envie. Pourtant au lieu de venir gouter son cou, de planter un à un mes crocs dans sa chair puis de la sucer le plus lentement possible, je pris mes clés de voiture et sans un mot je claquais la porte. J'entendais encore les battements précipités de son cœur, cet emballement m'attirait comme un aimant et c'est avec un cri de désespoir que je démarrais la voiture.

**POV Bella:**

Il était parti, il m'avait laissé toute seule et j'étais supposé faire quoi maintenant? Je soufflais plusieurs fois pour me donner du courage puis je commençais à ranger tout le désordre du salon. Des chaises avaient volé en éclat ainsi que la table basse et comme je ne savais pas quoi faire de tout ça surtout avec un bras, j'essayais de rassembler le tout dans un coin. C'était un rangement assez sommaire mais bon ça suffirait pour ce soir, je ressentais les élancements dans mon épaule mais j'essayais de les ignorer, je ne voulais pas encore réfléchir. J'étais fatiguée moralement et physiquement et je commençais tout juste à le ressentir, je devais être couverte de bleus. Après une heure de rangement, je m'installais sur le canapé, j'espérais qu'Edward revienne bientôt, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais son absence était comme un gouffre dans ma poitrine. Pourtant je ne le connaissais pas et j'avais compris qu'il voulait me manger donc pourquoi je cherchais à m'acharner sur lui? Je savais déjà que de toutes les manières j'allais souffrir mais étais-je prête pour ça?

Je m'allongeais en prenant un oreiller sous ma tête, mes pensées dérivèrent sur cette journée, tout avait été trop vite et mon cerveau n'était pas assez rapide pour pouvoir tout assimiler. Les seules choses que j'arrivais à retenir étaient que ceux que je considérais comme ma famille m'avait menti toutes ces années et enfin mon cœur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête en présence d'Edward. J'allais déjà éviter de me faire manger et ensuite je verrais bien ce qu'il se passera. Je sentais mes paupières devenir et c'est sans résister que je plongeais dans un sommeil réparateur.

**POV Edward:**

Je me décidais enfin à rentrer 1h30 plus tard, je m'étais laissé entrainer pour aller faire un tour dans le centre ville et automatiquement j'avais fait quelques courses pour Bella comme si c'était naturel que je cherche à prendre soin d'elle. Je me tenais devant la porte et j'hésitais à passer le pas, je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir en sa présence et j'avais peur maintenant de lui faire du mal. Je n'avais pratiquement rien ressenti ses dernières années et pourtant me voilà au chevet d'une humain, à me demander ce que je pouvais faire pour elle. J'étais dans cet état au bout d'une journée alors je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment je serais si elle décidais de rester quelques jours de plus. Je me lançais enfin, j'ouvrit rapidement la porte et je me figeais devant elle, elle était tout simplement saisissante, sa tête reposait sur un oreille alors que ses cheveux tombaient tout autour d'elle. Elle paraissait sereine comme si ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui ne s'était jamais produit, sans faire de bruit, j'allais poser mes achats dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas acheté de trucs frais car je n'avais pas de frigidaire donc elle aurait le droit à des conserves, du pain et des céréales. Mon téléphone vibra et je me précipitais pour répondre.

- Allo? Alice, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas encore mangé. Je te promet de t'appeler une fois que ce sera fait, ne me crie pas dans les oreilles. Bon, elle ne va pas tarder à ce réveiller, je te laisse.

J'avais raccroché sur ses mots puis je me tournais vers la porte d'entrée de la cuisine, Bella se tenait adossée contre celle-ci, ces yeux étaient rougis et elle était encore un peu pale. Elle se rapprocha de moi et inconsciemment, je me raidis face à cette proximité pourtant elle se dirigea vers les courses pour voir ce que j'avais acheté. Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour me demander ce qu'il m'avait pris et encore j'haussais les épaules.

-Vous ne vous nourrissez que de sang? Demanda-t-elle franchement.

J'acquiesçais attendant sa nouvelle question, sans avoir à lire dans ses pensées, je savais déjà qu'elle allait chercher à tout comprendre.

- A part la force et la vitesse, qu'est-ce que vous avez de différents par rapport aux humains? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le plan de travail.

- Si je te montre, tu me promets de ne pas crier? Bien tout d'abord, on sera mieux installé dans le salon.

Je joignis le geste à la parole et c'est en un clignement d'œil que je l'installais à côté de moi sur la canapé, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur mais elle ne s'éloigna pas de moi, ce qui était déjà un progrès en soi. Ensuite un grondement sourd monta de ma poitrine, j'entendis son cœur s'emballer, c'était déjà devenu comme une habitude pour moi d'entendre ce changement de rythme ainsi que sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux marrons et c'est avec appréhension que je lui découvris mes crocs, elle continua de me regarder, fascinée. Elle commença à attendra le bras puis à la moitié, elle s'arrêta pour me demander ma permission, je ne savais pas comment réagir car personne n'avait cherché délibérément à me toucher alors d'un signe de tête je l'invita à continuer. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ça me rassurait de savoir qu'elle était tout aussi nerveuse que moi et c'est plus détendu et plus confiant que je me laissais faire.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue puis avec son pouce, elle caressa ma lèvre puis finalement elle le posa sur un de mes crocs en me regardant dans les yeux. J'étais hypnotisé, c'était la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrivait et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir ou même si je voulais m'en sortir, j'étais bien, en paix pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Cependant les bonnes choses ne durent jamais, elle le retira, je pouvais voir une pointe de tristesse dans ces yeux et j'étais persuadé qu'elle voyait la même chose dans les miens. **« J'ai le droit de dire que je t'avais prévenu ou ce serait mal venu? »** Sans m'en rendre compte, j'émis un grognement de colère contre cette stupide conscience à la noix, qui ne faisait qu'interférer dans ma vie enfin à vrai dire tout le monde avait perturbé ma routine ses derniers jours. Je relevais les yeux pour voir Bella qui était entrain de me fixer avec un air ébahi.

- Bella, tu aurais du rester avec ta famille, ils veulent plus que tout te protéger alors que moi je cherche à te manger depuis deux jours. Ce n'est pas normal que tu cherches à être en ma présence.

- Pour moi, rien n'est normal depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette ruelle. Tout ce que je pensais être des contes de bonnes femmes, c'est révélé être vrai et maintenant je suis supposé faire quoi? Je les adore tous et ils le savent mais bien que je sois humaine, je sais que j'aurais pu garder leur secret. Ils auraient du me dire la vérité, il y a bien longtemps et non pas comme ça. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- Bien mais promet moi de leur parler bientôt? Dis je pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me manger? Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, et c'est joueur que je l'emmenais à vitesse vampirique dans différents endroits de l'appartement. A chacun des changements, elle poussait un petit cri alors que son bras valide se resserrait autour de moi, et j'aimais avoir son corps chaud contre le mien. Je m'arrêtais rapidement en repensant à ce que je venais de ressentir, c'était son corps chaud ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui me plaisaient et je ne voudrais jamais les voir s'arrêter. Heureux de cette découverte, je me tournais calmement vers elle, elle avait toujours un léger sourire et je voulais qu'elle le garde tous les jours et je savais que je ferais tout pour la mériter.

* * *

**Déçu(e)s? ou non? **

**J'ai essayé de faire au mieux en tout cas.  
**


End file.
